Messing With B and P
by etoile96
Summary: When Rachel Berry's best friend moves from Seattle all the way to Lima they are prepared to shake somethings up at William McKinley. Puckleberry later on don't worry! AU-ish and some characters are going to be very OC. R
1. Prologue

You see it wasn't always like this, there was a time when I got straight A's had those geeky glasses and even contemplated getting braces. That was back before my best friend Rachel Berry decided to move all the way to Lima freaking Ohio. that's a long drive from Seattle. Now I've seen Berry every summer since the ninth grade. We were the epic Vanessa and Berry, and then sometimes we included my cousin Josh more like a brother to Rachel though. I know everything about her, like how nobody at William McKinley liked her before Glee club, or how she thought she liked this dude Finn but a biffle can tell when you really like a guy and when you REALLY like a guy. Well now that my cousin and I got expelled from our old school we can go and be there for Berry and meet our good old friends from West Lima High. I know one thing for sure, if anyone thinks about messing with Rachel Berry there going to be messing with me and trust me I'm not as nice as Berry.

**An: So this is definitely a Puckleberry story don't worry its just going to need a best friends twist. I don't know were in the world Rachel grew up but were just going to say she grew up in Seattle and moved to Lima in grade 9.**

**AN: So I posted this story in grade eight of when Glee first came out... A LOT has changed since than! I honestly forgot I even posted stories online LOL buuuhhh looking at review lots of people actually liked this story so if the readers want I whale work on dis and get another chapter up. Tbh i stopped writing cause I didn't reel motivated cause I thought no one liked this story but I was obviously wrong. WELP imma go edit the next chapter and write another one and if I get some lurve than I may continue this story to the end!**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did there would be Puckleberry and a lot more of shirtless Puck!**

"VANESSA WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" holy crap just take out a bullhorn and yell in my ear.

"Jeez dad don't use your inside voice" I muttered as I got out of my bed to wake up my cousin Josh. My aunt and uncle were always going places and ditching him so my dad just let him stay with us since the age of 10.

"Josh wake up, I want to pick up Rachel and then we can go to school!" I was so excited Rachel and I have been friends since grade two.

After getting dressed and eating Josh and I got in to my midnight black '69 Impala and sped all the way to the Berry residence.

"Ness, this is your first day at Rachel's school. I expect you to be a model citizen, I know you have a hard time making friends but don't make William McKinley into your personal battle zone please!" Josh begged me. The guy has a point... ehh following the rules is never any fun.

"I would never Joshua"

"You are going to get us in some deep shit and when that happens I'm the one that is going to be saying I told you so."

"And if that happens young grasshopper I will let you say it!"

Josh grimaced at me, the guy knew I had a different agenda. I wanted Rachel to look back at her high school years and have happy memories. I don't want her to look back and only remember asshole that were rude and disrespected her.

Just as I parked Rachel walked out of her house in one of her little plaid skirts with knee high socks and one of her infamous animal sweaters that had something resembling a my little pony on it.

"Berry we have got to get you some jeans!" I exclaimed exasperated, I don't know how many times I've tried to get Rachel to throw out her school girl meets grandma look for something that would really show the true her. I don't even know how we can be such opposite and still be friends sometimes.

"Vanessa when are you going to get over the fact that I don't want to dress as provocatively as you. I quite enjoy my skirts and sweaters they symbolize me very well!" Rachel said very matter-of-factly as she got into the back seat and put her seat belt on. I'm totally losing my bad ass cred with that sweater entering my muscle car.

"First of all did you call me a slut, and secondly what do you mean those sweaters "symbolize you very well" you look like an eighty year old that playing dress up with her grandkids in that get up!"

"I think she did call you a slut Ness" Rachel and Josh got into a fit of laughter, his masculine chortle and her girly giggle were an odd mix that went well together.

"Can we just be silent for the rest of the ride to school!" That didn't stop them if anything it just got them going more.

Finally I reached the rundown school that had a parking lot full with a variety of students. You had the jocks, the cheerleaders, nerds, hippies, and the drama kids. No matter what state you move to the cliques will always be the same at every school.

Josh was racing to the office like a chicken with their head cut off his ginger mop of hair flying back and contrasting with his pale skin. "Hurry up V! I don't want to be late on our first day! we have to get our schedules and find our lockers and classes!" That guy worried about everything.

"I feel ecstatic you two are going to enjoy this semester so much! What are you going to be doing for your audition Vanessa? I hope you do something from Wicked! I wouldn't mind at all to do back-up vocals!" that's Berry for you always wanting to know what I'm going to be singing. Even when we were in the middle of doing something else.

"Oh Josh your going the wrong way..." Berry threw a smirk she loved teasing Josh, that boy had no sense of direction at all.

"Hey Rachel Ms. Pillsbury is still the counsellor right?" I asked just as we walked out of the office after getting our schedules

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury is absolutely superb! She led us to Sectionals. Now I have to get to my locker I've never been late to class before, see you two in class!"

Hmm lets see I have Math and Science with Rachel and Josh. I'd have to survive Art and English by myself but that wouldn't be so hard.

Before I made my way to my assigned locker I went to see Ms. Pillsbury or as I call her M. My mom and Ms. Pillsbury were best friends in high school so when she figured out she was pregnant M was the first to know and was made my godmother.

"M!"

"Vanessa! Oh it's so good to see you. Now on your fathers term no getting in to trouble or I'll have to tell him. Remember if you ever need anything just come meet me here."

"Yup M, see ya later!"

My first class was English the one class I was actually good at. Great the only seat left is next to the person with the freaky looking hawk, just my luck. As soon as she said we could listen to our iPod's I took my own out and started working on our essay of what we did over summer. Rachel has got me hooked on this song "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond it's been her favorite song as of recent . Now freaky Mohawk guy is staring at me just great.

"What?"

"You like Neil Diamond?"

"Kinda, it's my best friend Rachel's all time favorite song and by association I have learned to love it" after I said that it looked like he was trying to be a fish by the way his mouth kept on opening and closing. he murmured something along the line of "she actually liked it" all I know is this dude needs some serious crazy pills and I got to find me another seat far away from him.

Math and Science was fun to an extent, I hate learning about cells dividing and graphing quadratic functions but I love some quality time with my favorite people. At lunch it finally occurred to me that people were giving us strange looks.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked to an especially rude person who was looking at me like I grew a third head. I understand we're the new kids but seriously we are not of a completely different species!

Finally the day was over and Rachel was leading me to the choir room for Glee practice where Josh was already waiting for us, how he found it all by himself I don't even know.

"Hey" some random jock called and I did the wrong thing by turning around. I was hit by something cold and orange, I really despise orange and the cold.

"Hey whatever you name is welcome to McKinley!" Just as I was about to right hook the bastard Rachel started dragging me to the change rooms.

"Dude your school is messed, I'm going to teach those douchewads a lesson just you wait! They are going to be sorry they messed with me!" I yelled while I was changing into Rachel's spare clothes.

"We have to get you some jeans 'cause I'm never ever wearing one of your skirts again. You know I'm like four inches taller than you and I'm wearing one of you long skirts!" on her it would've reached her knees on me it reached my fucking thigh! "Great I have to perform in a skirt and Berry there's no fucking way I'm wearing one of your granny sweaters pass me my jacket!"

"It's just a skirt and thanks for taking that slushy for me."

"Awe don't worry about it what are biffles for anyway!" I gave her my genuine smile. I can't believe she's been getting hit with those everyday! the small sad smile pulled at my itty bitty heart strings, yah these fuckers are going down for sure. No one messes with anyone I care about.

"Time to get to Glee practice we are already late." Rachel stated after taking a quick glance at her pink Hello Kitty watch.

"Kay let me just get the sheet music from my locker."

When we got to the choir room it felt odd everyone was staring at me and Rachel as though we were martians. As I looked around the room I noticed a great mix of students; there were kids wearing varsity jackets to a goth girls and a flamboyantly gay boy that was shooting spears into my head telepathically, what up his ass.

"My friends would like to audition for a part in Glee Club! They went to Potters Performing Art School in Seattle."

"Hello there I'm -" hey that's the guy that Ms. Pillsbury's been dating. What's up with the weird perm thing he's got going on? Oh crap he's staring at me I never finished introducing my self shit.

"This is Vanessa Martins!" Thank god for Berry always saving my ass.

"Hi..." I awkwardly finished my introduction with a wave. I must look so weird in a short ass Rachel Berry green plaid skirt and an animal sweater with a reindeer on it that I'm trying to cover with my leather jacket and long brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Joshua Martins! I'm Vanessa's cousin and an avid fan of music of all kinds." Oh yah he can be all cool as a cucumber since he's wearing his normal attire; a random band t-shirt and some jeans. His red mop of hair sitting on his head contrasting against his pale as snow skin and ice blue eyes. The Latina chick looks like she's in heat the second she pays attention to Josh.

"We have sheet music!" Josh gave the sheets to the band and did an amazing rendition of the song "All to Myself" by Marianas Trench. Once he was done I swear half the girls in that room where weak in the knees, I was definitely prepared to throw up.

Now it was my turn and I was prepared to blow the socks off these bitches. Wait freaky mohawk guy is in here, what the hell... I need to stop wondering why he's making googly eyes at the back of Berry's head and start this showstopper.

"Hey, Berry sing back-up!" And then we started singing.

I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
Yeah with me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
Yeah with me

So put another dime in the jukebox baby Singin' I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me

*OWWW*

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
but that don't matter he said cuz it's all the same  
I said can I take ya home, where we can be alone  
And next we're moving on and he was with me  
Yeah me  
And next we're moving on and he was with me  
Yeah me

Singin'

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with m esaid can I take ya home where we can be alone  
Next we're moving on and he was with me  
Yeah me  
and we'll be moving on and singing that same old song

Yeah with me

Singin'

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me

Singin' I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me

Singin' I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me

Singin' I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me

Singin' I love rock and roll

I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me

"I think we just found ourselves two new Glee club members." The glee coach said with a smile that was bigger than Santa Claus.

"Yeah!" Rachel said with a big smile on her face rivaling his.

"You can all go home early today since its your first day back at school, have fun ad celebrate the beginning of a new school year."

That's how we ended up going to Rachel's house singing show tunes at the top of our lungs with not a care in the world.

**AN: the song Vanessa ends up singing is I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett. I hope this makes up for the short blurb that I had for the prologue. This story takes place AFTER sectionals and its going to take place in Vanessa's head unless it says differently. Ms. Pillsbury went to high school in Seattle and became friends with Vanessa's mom that's how she knows her so well.**

**Update AN: Weo that took a long ass time to edit but I think it was worth it and was a very big improvement from before. As mentioned before a lot has happened since season one of Glee, there is the fact that Rachel and Kurt are now best friends and there is Blaine and a bunch of other crap. So my plan is if I continue on with this story is to slowly add in those things. Please review if I notice that people actually like this story i might keep this going if not I'm going to be gone another three years LOL.**


	3. Another Day Another Dilemma

"Why the hell do we have to do a safety unit in science, I mean all this crap is common sense"

"Because Ms. Martins not everyone is blessed with the luxury of common sense." Mr. Owens always had a smart ass remark, I liked him.

Today was our second day of classes and with all the transferring in between classes I realized Josh, Berry, and I were being avoided like the plague. In all of my classes people would find an arrangement to not sit with the group of us. In Science though we had those four people table with the faded black tops with images etched into it by bored students and they had the stools that would make your ass numb after sitting on it for a whole block. Our science class was full except for the seat right next to me so the next poor schmoe that decided to switch in to this class would be contaminated with our "loser-ness" and would need a few chest bumps to return to their normal selves.

"Hey, hawk dude is switching into here!" I whispered in a very disappointed tone to the other two. I really did not like the guy; in English he would try catching glimpses of my phone when I was texting as if I would have something of interest to him, invasion of privacy much jackwad.

"His name is Noah and make room for him the only available space is next to you Vanessa." Rachel responded – wait did her eyes just light up, hold on is Berry excited for him being her. Wait that's Noah! How have I not noticed this, actually I never pay attention to anything so I'm not surprised, but still that can't be the boy that's got Rachel's heart strings in a bunch. She would never admit to liking him but being a best friend I pick up on these things, time to have some fun V.

"Mr. Puckerman I can't say it's a pleasure to see you here. Go sit there in Rachel's group." I could see Mr. Owens was relishing in his punishment for the jock whose whole life probably depended on how he sat on the schools totem pole. The thing that really got to me though was the snickering from his Neanderthal friends.

"Did he say something funny assface?" That earned me an attempt at a menacing grimace real fast. I just replied with my signature smile.

As mohawk boy walked with a swagger to our table, I noticed his face looked like a love stricken deer hit by cupids bow when he looked at Rachel. When he looked behind her and saw his friends making rude gestures and jokes at his expense about sitting with the "bottom feeders" his face changed to an expression of a deer caught in the headlights of a tanker truck. Then it hit me, my agenda for this school year was to make it that these two unlikely lovers end up together and not have to worry about slushies' to the face.

"Hi Noah" Rachel said barely above a whisper, looking at him through her long brown eyelashes.

"Berry" Noah responded with a nod of the head and went straight into staring into his textbook.

Then it hit me again, these two had something previously that I didn't know about; oh Rach is so spilling the beans tonight. I mean what best friend isn't told when their so called friend has a fling with a guy, no matter how insignificant the fling is it's still something you e-mail your best friend about.

"Well hello there I'm Josh and this is –"

"He already knows my name." The only way someone keeps ones badass credibility is by keeping a wall up and if I want his friends to know I'm a force to be reckoned with I need to keep the bitch factor way up.

"Oh okay…" Josh said very dejectedly, he was a talker and he noticed my forced disdain for this gorilla so that meant todays in class conversation would be left to a minimum.

"Alright, what was that all about today?" Josh questioned as we made our way to our lockers after class.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Joshua"

"See, when you call me Joshua that is when I know something is up!" He exclaimed as he slammed his locker shut, the freshman below us stared at him with wide eyes as if he just ate their first born child.

"Vanessa, remember how yesterday I mentioned not to get us into deep shit? Well now I think you have already started planning a freaking civil war in that malevolent brain of yours."

"Josh I only have the best intentions with what I'm planning, I'm thinking about Berry and how to be a good friend!"

"Ness, I don't want any part of this 'cause I only see this ending in one of two ways and none of them end well for me"

Just like that Rachel appeared behind me and our conversation was stopped, there are something that we both know she doesn't need to know about.

In the cafeteria I noticed all the glee kids sat at their own table, I didn't understand why there wasn't a spot for Rachel over there.

"Hey Rach, why don't we sit with the glee kids?" I questioned as I looked for anything that didn't look expired in the lunch line.

"That's because the other kids don't understand my drive to win and become a star." Rachel stated very matter-of-factly as she sashayed with her head held high to an empty table leaving me and Josh in an awe of her confidence.

"You don't think Rachel's a cut throat diva in glee club right..?"

"Josh, it's Rachel Berry; cut throat diva is like her middle name." I declared as we sat down at our empty table and placed my bright red lunch tray with some kind of meat sludge and a fresh looking salad.

"Rachel remember that time we were having a dance off to see who would play the carrot in our nutrition play in grade three?"

"Please don't remind me Vanessa"

"Right and then Rachel 'accidentally' tripped you and ended up winning the part. The casting director was blind for not seeing that I swear." Josh finished as we all burst in to a fit of laughter recalling childhood memories acknowledging Rachel's drive to win. Berry was a crazy one but I liked her kind of crazy.

**AN: So I decided to continue with this story but it is going to be very AU since glee has come along way. Have you guys seen what Rachel looks like now? Also in here Rachel and Kurt aren't friends...yet. Also I don't really know where I'm going with this story, like I know how I want it to end but the events between here and now are kind of fuzzy. If you have any ideas please review! Also I'm thinking about changing that title so if any of you have any ideas for a good title review below. Oh and if there is some big typo in here please tell me, I edit this as I type and sometimes I don't pick up on some of my mistakes. **


End file.
